


Good To You

by Paper__Moons



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, Ninja Ship Party, Trans Boy! Dan, Trans Boy! Dan Avidan, shipbomb, trans!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Moons/pseuds/Paper__Moons
Summary: Dan realizes how happy Brian and Arin make him





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Trans!Danny for your soul...and mine. Trans!Dan is my favourite thing to write tbh

Dan stared at his reflection in the dirty mirror - that had most likely not been cleaned for weeks - his brown curls framing his face. His shirt was discarded minutes ago, left on top of the pile of dirty laundry that his boyfriends had left the night before. He took a few deep breaths, his binder rubbing under his arms. He winced as he attempted to sort the material - an attempt to stop it from chaffing his already raw skin.

The man looked over at the two sleeping figures laid on his bed, and at that moment realized just how much the two had done for him while asking for nothing in return. He furrowed his eyebrows, why did they stick with him when he could barely sleep in the same bed as them until two months ago? Each time he voiced that thought he was told that it was because they loved him. He smiled, the thought that the two men that were - in his opinion - two of the best people in the universe loved him, was the best thought. The older of the two sleeping men stirred, indicating that he was waking up. The curly-haired male turned to grab a clean t-shirt, pulling it over his head before two arms wrapped around his waist and a head was buried in the crook of his neck.  
"Morning Brian", Dan's voice was laced with love for the older male.  
"Morning Dan", the response from Brian was muffled, but still legible.  
The two stayed like that for a minute or two before Brian kissed Dan's cheek and grabbed some clean clothes that belonged to him. He must have left them at Dan's when he stayed over once. He quickly pulled the clothing on and pulled Dan into a hug, their foreheads resting against one-another. Dan giggled softly - an attempt to not wake Arin.  
The two men stayed in that position as they heard a small groan coming from the bed, a yawn coming a few seconds later. Arin slowly sat up, smiling at his two boyfriends as he pushed the hair - which had fallen out of place - away from his face. He nonchalantly stood up, walking over to the two men and joining Brian - who's face had reappeared from Dan's neck - in hugging Dan. The latter placed a soft kiss on the youngest's forehead, who smiled and kissed Dan's cheek before also kissing Brian's cheek. Dan blushed and hid his face in the crook of the younger's neck. Arin chuckled at his boyfriend, and rubbed his back lightly while yawning.  
Dan hummed happily, he was happy that the two had stayed with him for that long. Had they not, he may not have been emotionally ready to get this far into his transition. He smiled against Arin's skin as he realized one thing; he loved these two men.


End file.
